You Called Yourself Our Mother
by Aquarian-Valentine
Summary: Sometimes, no matter how long it's been, we forget things have changed. [Oneshot, after war]


_1 October, 2000_

The only thing Arthur Weasley could hear was the sound of Molly's voice on the day of their last son's birth.

_"Everything must be perfect! Ginny, the balloons!"_

Ginny shook her head and laughed at her mother's antics but still did as she was told.

_"Bill! Charlie! Get the presents before they show up!"_ Harry and Hermione had taken Ron away from his home in order to distract him long enough for the family to get ready.

_"Percy, if don't put down that book!-"_ Said son immediately put his book down and ran to help his sister with the decorations.

_"George, go get the food! Fred, get the_ cake!" Out of the corner of her eye, Molly saw one of the red-haired twins run to the kitchen.

Knowing whom it was, she yelled once again: "George, get into the kitchen this instant!"

A voice called back to her, "_I was already in here Mum, relax. And don't worry, I saved everyone some cake._" Molly could practically hear the smirk on his face, but was too busy to pay any attention to it.

An hour later, the Golden Trio had arrived, everything was set up and Molly was happy.

~x~

_25 December, 2000_

The only thing Harry Potter could hear was the soft rustling of paper as everyone in his extended family opened their gifts simultaneously.

"Thank you so much, Ginny!" Hermione said with tears threatening to spill over, "I know how much this locket meant to you." His best friend and girlfriend hugged each other tightly as Ron tried to avoid the sappy situation. Behind them though, he saw Molly watching the entire ordeal silently, as if she was forgetting something.

"Is everything alright, Mrs. Weasley?" he said softly, as not to disturb her. Molly looked up, momentarily shocked.

Regaining her composure, her brightly smile filled her face once again, "I'm sorry to worry you, dear. I seem to have zoned out a bit." She looked towards her son, "Aren't you going to open your gift, Fred?"

The ginger looked up at his mom and grinned, "My bad, Mum. I forgot." He reached over and plucked his gift from the floor, "Let's hope it's not another sweater," he joked.

An hour later, everyone was bundled up in blankets in front of the fire, telling stories, and Molly was happy.

~x~

_14 February, 2001_

The last thing George heard that day after his date with Angelina was the voice of his mother chastising his brother.

On his face held a sad grin as she badgered him about his love life. "You should be out in the world, Fred! Finding a woman to make happy and making me grandchildren!"

"Sorry, mum. I'm more of a lone wolf these days."

Missing the meaning behind the statement, his mother continued, "Lone wolf. Ridiculous. You're young and handsome, Fred, you should be close to marriage by now. Hop to it!" She kissed him on the forehead, "But you can always stay here if that's what you wish. I love you."

"Love you too, mum."

An hour later, all of the lights had gone out, everyone was asleep, and Molly was happy.

~x~

_1 April, 2001_

The first thing Molly Weasley heard that morning was the sound of choking sobs coming from one of the bedrooms.

Slowly, she walked towards it and knocked softly, "Fred? George? Is everything okay in there?" No response was heard, only the crescendo of tears from a broken heart. Opening the door, she only saw a head of red hair buried deep inside of a pillow. Molly approached the bed with worry on her face, "Fred, sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"I can't keep doing this anymore, mum. I just can't," he responded softly while wiping his face. His mother sat next to him on his bed.

"What are you-" before she could finish her sentence, she looked and observed the room she was in. Everything was in pairs: there were two beds, two dressers, even two bookshelves - stocked to the brim with pranks. But one of each looked as if they had gone untouched for years.

Looking back at the tear-stained face of her son, everything came crashing down on her as the dam of tears broke. When she collapsed, she felt arms surround her and hug her tightly...

"Honestly woman," George looked down at his mother and managed a small smile, "you called yourself our mother."

An hour later, the rest of the family was still sleeping, Molly and George had cried themselves to sleep, and Fred watched over them all. Happy.

* * *

**no beta, so their might be some edits done later...**

**hey guys, I know it's been FOREVER since I've been posting, so here's a little something before I get back to work with my other fics.**

**I decided to do a little one-shot for Molly and George just because I love all of the Weasleys. Yes I'm aware that there are stories of the same name and with the same prompt, but I still want to write one. I got the inspiration from a post i saw on iFunny (dont let the name deceive you). So yes, this is after the Battle of Hogwarts and yes Fred was never alive in this fic. T_T but I stayed strong enough to write it.**

**Favorite, Follow, and Review if you liked/loved it**

**Thanks for reading and wait just a little longer; I've finally got my writing mojo back!**

**winxluv~**


End file.
